Robot Worlds Collide
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Eggman sets his sights on the town of Tremorton, but he never knew the super heroine X-J9 or Jenny would be there. However, Eggman's robot onslaught seems unstoppable. Unfortunately for Eggman, a vengeful robot stands in his way; E-123 Omega.
1. New Faces

**Chapter One: New Faces**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to the characters or anything shown in this story!**

The city of Station Square is where it all begins. Night spread across the sky, the city lights shining brightly. A giant flying fortress flew over it quickly. Its blue fire coming from the engine exhausts. The ship was known as the Egg Carrier. "Where is he?'' a man asked aggravated. A robot replied, "He's still following us, his speed increasing!''

The ship rumbled like it was hit by a meteor. "He's inside!'' the robot yelled "Seal the blast doors!'' the man shouted. Throughout the ship large chrome doors closed in every entrance way. "Well, any sign of him?'' the man asked "Sir, he's gone-'' the robot was cut short when from below them a metal claw like hand grabbed the robot and pushed his way through. The intruder was one of the most destructive and most powerful robots built: E-123 Omega.

Omega looked at the robot in his grasp, he simply squeezed and the robot was offline. Omega tossed the scrap to the side and glared at Eggman. Dr. Eggman a genius, but the reason of Omega being here. Eggman sat still in his chair. "You must be terminated.'' omega spoke arming his machine gun which formed from his hand. "Omega listen do you really want to do this?'' Eggman reasoned "Yes I really want to destroy you.'' omega said aiming his powerful chain gun at Eggman.

"I can help you, together we can rule the world!'' Eggman lied, he reached for a button under his chair and pushed it. A red alarm went off. Omega aimed his gun at different spots in case anyone would ambush him. Omega then noticed Eggman had escaped. Omega's eyes just glowed more red from Eggman's cowardly act. From behind someone tackled omega down. Omega lifted himself back up, he saw waiting for him: Metal Sonic. The size difference was the main part, omega was larger leaving metal smaller, but quicker. Omega retracted his hands for his flamethrowers. Metal lunged first, omega countered by firing the flames directly into metals body. Metal went spiraling backwards.

Omega retracted the weapons and brought back out his hands. Omega hovered off the ground and charged at metal. Metal dodged to the left and swung his feet into omegas back. Omega crashed into the wall of the inside of the bridge. Omega shook the hit loose and saw metal charging again, omega simply held up his fist with metal crashing into it. Omega grabbed metal by the skull and repeatedly punched his large fist into Metal Sonics stomach.

Omega swung metal in a circle and let go leaving metal to crash into the floor. Omega armed his chain gun, but he stopped when something hit him in the back. He saw a metal like arrow with electricity coming from it. Slowly it drained omegas energy levels. Omega put away the gun and fell to his knees with his hands on the floor. Eggman was the one who fired it. Eggman walked over in front of Eggman smirking. "Metal sonic dispose of him.'' he laughed.

Metal picked him up with both hands and flew out of an air duct. Metal flew above clouds and stopped in mid air. Metal with great force threw omega downwards, metal flew back to the Egg Carrier. Omega was shut down no control of the danger he was in. Although a city was below him, the city of Tremerton. Omega crashed into a large pile of garbage he landed at the dump. Damaged and shut down, what new challenges await Omega?

The next morning, a young boy by the name of Tuck was hiding from his older brother Brad. Tuck was on purpose trying to annoy him. Tuck stopped in front of the dump. He ran through the entrance and hid from brad. "Tuck! I'm not going to follow you forever!'' he yelled. "Then go home!'' tuck shouted back "I wish I could.'' brad mumbled. Brad really meant it he left the dump leaving tuck alone.

Tuck looked out from a pile of garbage to see it was clear. "Now lets see what I can find.'' tuck said rubbing his hands together. He stopped on top of a mound of garbage and put his hand to his chin looking around. Below his feet something stirred. A metal claw came out of the garbage and grabbed tuck, nearly squeezing him. Raising out of the filth, was omega. Tuck screamed of course. Omega stared at the human in his grasp, "Innocent individual.'' he said and put tuck down. Omega's jet boosters fired up, omega launched into the sky flying away. Tuck stood there with his mouth opened in shock, he immediately started shouting "BRAD!!!'' he shouted looking for him.

Brad stopped in front of his house when he heard the scream. Tuck came running up to him breathing hard. "Tuck what's going on?'' he asked sounding like he didn't care. Tuck was babbling words and kept pointing to where the dump is. "Okay never mind.'' said brad walking into the house. Tuck followed him and kept blabbering words. Everywhere brad went tuck followed and tried to get his attention. Brad stopped in the living room and sighed.

He covered Tuck's mouth with his hand. "Now what are you trying to tell me?'' brad asked again "A…Robot.'' tuck said scared "Really, robots here? I would never have thought of that. Are you sure it wasn't Jenny?'' he replied "Yeah jenny would be hanging out at the dump. It was another robot, but much bigger, meaner and-'' brad covered his mouth again. "Listen either the robot will leave or jenny will kick his butt, either way you see it nothing bad will happen.'' brad told him. An explosion sounded from far away. The two ran out the door and saw smoke rising from town. "Come on lets go!'' brad yelled to tuck who followed him to town to see what was going on. Brad and Tuck made into town, cars were overturned or sticking out of structures.

The two hid behind a car and saw the cluster was the source of the invasion. Although several cluster troops were being thrown or destroyed by none other then XJ9 normally known as Jenny. "Wow didn't see this coming didn't you?'' brad stated. Jenny who was in the midst of the fight took cover behind a car with her laser limb ready in both hands. She rose from her cover and fired at cluster soldiers attempting to dive bomb at her. She rolled out from cover and took into the air and swung her fists at airborne cluster troops.

A well aimed shot hit her in the back by surprise. She turned and saw a platoon of elite cluster troops. They all fired at her, jenny flew left and right avoiding the shots, but then a missile came and struck her sending jenny crashing into the street making a small crater. "Why don't they give up?'' she asked herself. She noticed surrounding her were elite cluster troops, she took of quickly, but the troops fired right before she took off. Unfortunately one of the shots hit her flight stabilizers sending her falling crashing again into the street.

She was damaged of course she was about to get up when a elite robot came and dropped a piece of debris on her legs. She couldn't move in the condition she was in. Surprisingly Smytus landed in front of her. "Well, well, well if it isn't XJ9.'' he smirked "Why don't you get this thing off me so we can really fight!'' she said "No thanks I can finish you like this.'' he armed a laser rifle at her forehead. "Just wait until your done for and the world will belong to the Cluster, no one can save you!!'' he mocked. That's when a metal hand grabbed Smytus by the head and threw him overhead. Jenny gasped, her rescuer was Omega.


	2. The Robot With an Unknown Cause

**Chapter Two: The Robot With an Unknown Cause**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to the characters shown in this story!**

Omega lifted the debris off her legs and held it over his head. He turned around and threw it at a group of cluster crushing them. Omega armed his rocket launcher and fired rapidly at the cluster troops. Brad ran over to jenny's side and helped her up "Who is that?'' she asked "No time we have to go.'' brad replied. He helped away from the fray as omega continuously destroyed the cluster troops.

Omega retracted his rocket launchers and got his hands out. He picked up a car and swung it wildly at opposing soldiers that came his way. Omega saw in the air one of the cluster ships. Omega swung the car in circles then let go leaving the car to rip through the ship and causing it to explode. "Forces retreat!!'' Smytus ordered, the troops were falling back to the remaining ships and fled.

Omega scanned for any more targets, he spotted tuck standing out in the open gaping. Omega marched at him, brad noticed he was coming for him "Tuck!'' he exclaimed. Jenny immediately took off she stood in front of tuck defensively. "Don't even try it.'' she warned. Omega tilted his head, "Aren't you gonna do something?'' she said, omega quickly grabbed her by the face and slammed her to the ground back and fourth.

She was of course dizzy. Omega threw her straight into a building wall leaving her imprint in it. Omega looked back at tuck who just screamed loudly. Omega was annoyed he raised his fists, but stopped sirens sounded. Omega lifted off the ground and flew away. Jenny got back on her feet rubbing her head. Skyway patrol came and secured the area. Jenny walked back to brad and tuck, who was still screaming. "Tuck you can stop now.'' his brother told him. Tuck stopped and looked around, "Phew.'' he said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"That was one powerful robot.'' jenny said "The thing is who built him?'' brad added "Don't forget who he's with.'' tuck said, jenny and brad glared at him. "We should get you home for repairs.'' brad told jenny, she nodded. The three walked away from the incident, although watching them was Omega on top of a building. Jenny was brought back to her house and under repairs. "Honestly XJ9 you could have just left the area and leave the robot alone.'' Mrs. Wakeman said disappointed. Jenny rolled her eyes not listening. "Now tell me, what did the robot look like?'' her mom asked "It was hard to tell as he slammed me into the street continuously.'' jenny remarked.

"Fine if you can't remember then you'll have to stay aware the next time you go outside.'' she told her "Yes mother.'' jenny understood. Her mom left her room and shut the door. Jenny lie down on her bed staring at the ceiling. A pair of hands grabbed her window sill, it was Brad. He hopped in, "Hey Jen!'' he greeted "Oh, hi brad.'' she replied with a bored tone. "Okay what's wrong?'' he asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know.'' said jenny "Hmmm maybe that robot you encountered today is worrying you that he'll just suddenly come back.'' brad said. Ironically a being came crashing through her wall, brad and jenny ducked out of the way.

It was Omega who came crashing through. Omega stood back up and was about to fly off when jenny stepped in his way. "Your not going anywhere until you tell me who your working with.'' she demanded. "Move out of the way.'' omega replied "Not until you tell me who your working for!'' she exclaimed. Omega looked back through the gaping hole in the wall to see incoming missiles. Omega looked back to jenny who kept asking the same question. "Tell me now!!'' she screamed. Omega, grabbed jenny in his arms and turned his back to the missiles. Omega's back was pelted by the explosives, but he stood his ground.

Omega let go of jenny and jumped out of the hole and onto the street outside. Jenny walked over to the hole and saw omega fighting off robots she hasn't seen before. Omega armed his machine guns and opened fire. The robots were Eggman's. The ground shook, omega turned around and saw five Egg Titans marching his way. Omega retracted his guns and used his bare fists for this combat. Jenny then flew to his side. "What are you doing?'' omega asked "You helped so I think I should return the favor.'' she winked. Omega turned back to the egg titans, now with help from a new friend.

"Okay you take two and I'll-'' jenny stopped to see omega already charging "Why do I meet robots like this?'' she shrugged. Omega and another egg titan grabbed each others hands and kept struggling against each other. In the center of omegas chest a cannon came out, he fired straight into the robots power source making it drop like a rock. Jenny back flipped from a titan who just attempted to smash her. She flew forward and formed a spike ball and smacked the robot across the face eventually taking his head with it.

"This is too easy.'' jenny smirked. Then a egg titan and gave her an uppercut sending her flying and crashing into a car. Omega grabbed one by the leg and made him fall on his back. Omega shoved his fist into the robots power core and held it in his hand and crushed it. Omega picked the wreckage up and threw it on top of the others. Jenny came walking next to jenny rubbing her head. "Uh so thanks.'' jenny thanked omega, omega turned to her "More shall come.'' said omega "Okay exactly who are these robots coming from?'' she asked "Dr. Eggman, he plans to find the seven chaos emeralds and take over the world.'' he told "What are the-'' omega interrupted her "No time. If you wish, you may assist me.'' he said. "Of course I will, but first you have to come with me.'' she said walking to the front door of her house with omega following. Jenny opened the door and rushed into the kitchen. Her mom was waiting there. "XJ9 what is going on?'' she wanted to know.

"No time mom, can I invite someone in?'' she asked "If it's a boy to go out with I want nothing to do with it.'' she replied "NO!!'' jenny said blushing. A bang sounded, they both looked to the kitchen entrance and saw omega barely fitting in. Omega grabbed the entrance to the kitchen and pushed it farther open so he could get in. Jenny's mom hid behind her, "Who is this?'' she asked "This is who I was talking about, I'm going to go help him.'' jenny explained "With what?'' her mom asked "Oh come on, now is not the time we have to go.'' jenny said. Omega exited the kitchen and waited outside. Jenny got the approval from her mom so omega and jenny lifted off the ground and into the sky in search for Eggman to stop him from getting the chaos emeralds.


	3. Clash of Metal

**Chapter Three: Clash of Metal**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP of the characters shown in this story!!**

They searched the sky for countless hours to find the evil genius. "So what's your story?'' she asked "None of your concern.'' he replied simply "Then why are you so persistent on finding Eggman?'' said jenny "I must have revenge.'' omega said. "What did he do to you?'' she questioned "None of your concern.'' he said again, jenny sighed.

Omega sensed something on his radar. He grabbed jenny and did a dive. Missiles were chasing after them. Omega armed his chain gun and fired at the missiles destroying them. Omega ascended then from behind them came the Egg Carrier. Omega's eyes glowed red and charged forward through the glass window which the bridge was. Omega shattered through and hovered to the ground, he put jenny down on her feet. Eggman turned around with his arms behind his back.

"Must you always follow me?'' Eggman wondered "As soon as you pay for what you did!'' omega threatened raising his fist. Eggman took a glance at Jenny, "Who is this? Eggman asked omega "I'm Jenny, or known as XJ9 and since your fat self is a threat to omega then the same is for me.'' said jenny. "Hmmm I've heard of you, a global response unit amazing.'' he smirked "Enough talk your not escaping this time.'' omega said arming his chain guns. "I don't think so.'' Eggman chuckled. From above metal sonic dive bombed on omega flattening him to the floor. Omega grabbed metal by the neck and slammed to the ground wildly. Jenny was about to help when another robot stood in her way, it was Metal Knuckles.

Jenny swung at knuckles first, he jumped back and swung his metal claws making their mark slashing across jenny's back. She glared and formed her giant spike fists. Metal didn't worry he charged anyway. Jenny dodged to the left and punched him from behind sending him plummeting into the wall.

Omega was being spun around by metal sonic. Metal sonic threw him up into the air and flew up beside him and spread his powerful strikes across omegas body. Metal kicked him in the chest making him impact the floor. Metal came diving, omega rolled to the left and stomped on his back. Omega held him upside down, omega started to stretch him. Metal Knuckles although came and tackled him from the hip. Omega skidded across the metal floor.

Jenny fired laser limbs, several hitting both of them. The two metals fired a series of missiles at jenny. She gasped and tried to shake them off. She flew up then straight. Knuckles came and punched her in the chest. Knuckles flew back and let the missiles hit jenny. Jenny started falling and soon a loud bang sounded when she hit the ground. Omega armed his rocket launcher and was about to fire, but an egg titan stepped on his back. Jenny was badly damaged, her arms were nearly separating, her body scraped and beaten.

Eggman came and stepped in front of omega. "Stun him.'' Eggman ordered. The egg titan aimed his hand and opened it, a electrical blue shock hit omega and he was shut down. "Throw the robot girl out the airlock.'' Eggman told metal sonic. Metal came to the airlock and pressed the button, wind came gushing through.

Metal threw her body out sending her into a freefall. Luckily Mrs. Wakeman was watching and with her were Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon. They rushed to her position, brad and the others picked her up and back tracked to her house for repairs.

Hours passed, jenny started to wake up. She sat up, she noticed she was in her bed. Jenny went downstairs and took a peek to see her mom and brad and tuck talking. Jenny smiled and stood in the entrance way. "Jenny!'' brad spotted her, Mrs. Wakeman and tuck smiled as well. They all rushed to her and hugged jenny. Jenny was glad to be back, but something was still wrong. The three separated, "What's wrong honey?'' her mom asked "Where's omega?'' asked jenny "He's with that fat guy you've been talking about.'' tuck pointed out. When he said jenny flew up crashing through the ceiling and out the roof with no care. "I'm not paying for that.'' Mrs. Wakeman said.

Jenny stopped hovering in midair. She saw something flying out of the forest in the distance. She followed the flying being. Jenny flew faster until she stopped in front of the robot. "Omega?'' she said surprised. Indeed it was Omega, but he was holding the silver chaos emerald. "What are you doing with that?'' she asked. Omega answered by grabbing her by the neck and tossed her aside.

Jenny regained her focus and flew back to omega. "What are you doing, don't you remember me?'' she said. A compartment opened in omegas chest, he placed the emerald in it and the compartment closed. Omega sent a punch forward, but jenny ducked under it and she punched him. Omega's eyes glowed he charged at full blast tackling her until they both ended up crashing into the street below them. Jenny kicked him off making omega skid backwards then charging again. Jenny dodged to the left and grabbed him by the wrist and swung him in circles then ended by slamming him into the concrete. Omega then smashed his fist into jenny's chest making her fly. Omega armed his chain guns and chased after her. Jenny widened her eyes when she saw bullets coming at her quickly. She started flying away with the trail of bullets following her. Omega armed his rockets and fired away. Jenny kicked two away, but one hit her and sent her crashing her through a building wall. She shook her head because of the ringing that was in her head.

She gasped and jumped to the right when omega drove his fist to where she was just sitting. She took flight and escaped the building. She armed her stun gun behind her back and waited for omega. Omega came charging full blast, at the last second jenny drove the stun gun into Omega's chest. Electricity sparking around his body until he went into a freefall and with a loud bang he crashed into the street. A slow clap reached her ears. Eggman was the source of it as he came in his hovership. "What did you do to him?!'' she exclaimed "I simply reprogrammed him so he would take my orders and it worked.'' he smirked.

"But one detail, you've been knocked out for a couple of days and I sent omega to different cities making him collect the chaos emeralds.'' eggman told his story. "And, well the army and other armed forces aren't happy about it.'' he chuckled "Why have omega on your side then betray him?'' she said confused "Oh no, they think it was you!'' eggman laughed evilly then omega flew next to him then a bright flash they teleported away. Jenny looked around, but from afar she saw military helicopters coming her way with one thing on their mind: Destroy XJ9.


	4. The Final Gear in Motion

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE FINAL GEAR IN MOTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to the characters shown in this story!**

Jenny didn't want to fight, she flew back to her house and through the window in her room. "Why me? Why is this happening?'' she said almost crying. "I still trust you.'' a voice said, jenny turned to the door to her room and saw brad standing there.

Brad took a few steps forward until she was right in front of him. Jenny quivered her lip, then immediately embraced brad with him hugging back. "Their after me, and omega is on Eggman's side, what do I do?'' she cried. Brad separated from the hug and kept his hands on her shoulders. "Jenny its alright I'm here and I'll never leave you.'' he smiled. Jenny looked up into his eyes as did he. Their faces crept closer until their lips met. It was passionate, brad put her arms around her waist and jenny put hers around his neck. The floor below shook and few inches away from them a metal claw came up. The two broke apart, another hand came breaking through, it was omega.

Omega charged and tackled jenny into a wall. She was laid up against the wall then fell face forward to the floor. Two egg gunners flew in , one grabbed brad and took off with the other egg gunner. Jenny got up on her knees and hands. Omega held his chain gun to her head and was about to fire. Omega then shook, he retracted the chain gun and grabbed his head. Jenny stood up confused, "Jenny…the chip Eggman put…in my head… is off for the moment, but not for-'' omega stopped speaking and armed his chain gun again. Jenny charged at him and delivered a punch across his face sending omega crash through her room wall and landed outside on the street. Jenny gasped when the hole he went through he was gone. A apache helicopter hovered outside her house and fired its missiles, jenny took off quickly and grabbed the tail of the helicopter and ripped it off making smoke rise and soon the helicopter smashed to the ground.

Jenny got airborne and hovered outside her house. From on the ground below a tank fired its round and hit jenny in the back. Jenny crashed and skidded across the concrete street. She looked behind her and saw hummers coming at her. The soldiers atop reloaded the machine gun and fired. Jenny was pounded by the bullets then she had to take off into the air again. Three AH-1 cobras started chasing her, jenny stopped in midair then started flying backwards with the cobras passing her. Jenny latched on the window of the cockpit of one cobra, she jumped backwards and fired her laser limb at the propeller sending the helicopter falling.

The other cobra fired a missile which hit jenny, but she still managed to stay airborne. Jenny flew above the cobra, but not knowing one was watching her. The cobra watching her fired its missile, she grabbed the missile and kicked the warhead off it. The other cobra fired three missiles, she swung the missile knocking them off course, but the last one she swung late and it exploded.

The last cobra fired its missile, jenny grabbed it and pushed back to the cobra who fired it. A big explosion came, jenny was sent falling and crashed into a part of town surrounded by buildings. Sparks of electricity came from her body, parts of her body were coming loose. A row of tanks came from in front of her, and five cobras from behind. Jenny used what energy she had and flew low away from the ambush. Jenny ceased flying and stopped in an alley. She looked out from the corner and saw soldiers and vehicles coming in searching for her. Jenny kept running through alleys and alleys until she came to a dead end. She turned around, but coming through a wall was omega. He grabbed her and smashed her to a wall. He pinned her against the wall by grabbing her neck and aimed his chain gun at her head. "Omega its me, remember?'' she pleaded, Omega's eyes were glowing red. "Is this what you were built for? Destroying robots?'' she asked. Omegas eyes stopped glowing red, jenny ran around him and pressed a button on the back of his head, a slot opened and the chip controlling omega slid out. Jenny took it out quickly then crushed it in her hand.

Omega then spun his head in a full circle. Omega turned to jenny, "Thank you.'' he said. Jenny smiled then frowned. "We have to stop Eggman and rescue my friend, you understand?'' she told him. Omega armed his chain guns, "Definitely.'' said omega. Jenny and omega went back to her house, omega being the robot he is repaired jenny to full power. After that the two set off to find Eggman and stop him.

Jenny and Omega flew through the clouds. "There!'' jenny pointed to the egg carrier. They both landed on a section of it. Jenny got her buzz saws in hand and cut an opening in the hull. Jenny leaped in and omega followed. Where they were was a long hallway, with several doors throughout it. "Lets find the holding cells.'' jenny said to omega. Omega and jenny looked through each door they came across.

Omega opened one and it was the holding cells inside. "Over here.'' omega waved his hand. Jenny came running through and inside the room. Omega shut the door, he armed one of his chain guns just in case. Jenny checked in each cell, mostly empty ones was all she found. Jenny smiled she found the cell brad was in, brad though was asleep. Jenny grabbed the bars and bent them outwards. Jenny went in and gave brad a gentle push. He slumped over and opened his eyes. "Jenny? Is that you?'' he said surprised "I'm not leaving you either.'' she smiled they both hugged. Jenny helped brad up and exited the cell. Suddenly a red alarm went off. "He knows we're here.'' omega said.

At the entrance of the cell area, it was being banged on. An explosion came from it and flooding in were egg gunners. Omega switched his guns for flamethrowers. "Mind if I help?'' jenny said and she had a canister she armed with a hose, it fired oil. Jenny fired the oil across the robots, covering them in black. Omega lifted off and flew above them, he fired his flamethrower, what once were a brigade of robots were turned into nothing but a pile of burning metal. Some of the robots even exploded into pieces. Omega stopped in front of the doorway out of the cellblock with in front of him bits and pieces of burning robots.

Brad and Jenny exited the door first with omega following. "Head for the hangar.'' omega noted. Jenny took a left in the hallway leading to a double metal door. Omega clenched his fist and punched it repeatedly. He dented if enough for him to tear open the door. The three found themselves in the large hangar. The huge opening doors remained shut inside the hangar. Jenny went to the controls and scanned it for the button to activate the hangar doors. "Which one is it?'' she scratched her head. Zipping past her was metal knuckles he came and tackled omega to the ground both struggling against each other.

Omega grabbed metal by the neck and punched him in the chest making the robot crash into the metal wall of the hangar. Omega charged after him and elbowed metal into the wall further. Omega grabbed him by the neck and armed his chain gun and aimed to his head. Omega let bullets punch through metals core processor. Omega stopped firing and ripped his body into shreds. Omega flew down in front of jenny. "I'm going back for Eggman, I will bring this ship down.'' he told her "How?'' jenny asked "I will take the egg carriers reactor core and bring it to the bridge and destroy this ship along with me.'' omega said walking away. Jenny then jumped and grabbed his hand, omega stopped and turned around her. "Please don't go.'' she begged.

"There cannot be peace without a sacrifice.'' he then continued walking. "Jenny come on!'' brad yelled from one of the dropships. Jenny ran to the dropship and when she got on she continued to watch omega until he was gone to finish what he started. Brad flew the dropship out of the hangar, luckily jenny found the button for it.

Omega smashed his way through a metal door and found the reactor. A bright ball of blue electric energy. It was concealed in a glass ball. Omega pressed the button opening the hatch, he grabbed the reactor and headed for the bridge. Omega arrived, Eggman turned to him and widened his eyes. "What are you doing with that!'' he shouted shocked "I will destroy it along with you.'' "We'll see about that.'' Eggman smirked. Metal sonic came from above and dove on omega making the reactor fall out of his hands. Eggman then ran out of the room like the coward he is.

Eggman got to his hovership and flew out of the Egg Carrier making another escape. Omega armed his chain guns and fired at metal who was flying in front of the giant glass window in front of the bridge. The glass was shattered and soon broke with the wind gusting in. Omega picked up the reactor and ran for the opening in the window. Inches away from it metal tackled him again, the reactor falling out of his hands. Metal was on top of omega, omega kept his hand on metals face keeping metal away from destroying him. Omega reached for the reactor, but couldn't reach. Omega gave an uppercut making metal fall back. Omega stood up and aimed his chain gun at the reactor and fired a single shot. Jenny was watching from on top a hill with brad. The Egg Carrier burst into flames, chunks of debris falling from the sky.

Jenny lowered her head and cried. Brad hugged her, she cried into his shoulder. Brad took one final look and gasped "Jenny look!'' he said. Jenny saw omega flying toward where they were standing. He was burnt and dented. He landed in front of them. Jenny came and hugged him. Omega was taken back by it, but let it pass. Omega and the others walked back to jenny's house. After making it back home safely. Jenny and Brad were told by omega to meet him in front of the house.

They found omega waiting there for them. The two stood in front of omega. "I would like to say thank you for your help, but I must leave.'' he spoke. Jenny and Brad didn't like and frowned, "I've made new friends, thanks to you.'' he pointed to both of them. "No problem.'' jenny and brad said. Omega activated his boosters and flew away. Jenny and Brad waved goodbye, they both held each others hand, both blushing. Jenny met a new robot ally, they fought hard because of their teamwork. Sometimes all you need is each other.

_**THE END**_


End file.
